1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toy bubble distribution structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toy bubble kit wherein the same is arranged to provide for a spill proof container in association with a bubble dispensing structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of conventional bubble soap as is commercially available includes the positioning of various loops within the bubble soap and subsequently either waving or directing air into one of the loops for projection of bubbles therefrom. In the use of conventional kit structure, the container is subject to spillage, wherein the instant invention overcomes deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a convenient and readily employed container for access by children and the like. The prior art has heretofore provided for various spill proof containers as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,781,164; 4,986,437; 4,045,273; 5,044,531; and 4,714,174.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a convenient and effective organization of limited components to effect a non-spill container in association with a bubble distribution member and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.